This invention relates to a protective hood to be worn with flight crew helmet and visor assembly.
The patent to Hockwalt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,845, shows a helmet where the cover is made of parts which have been sewn together. The patents to Lobelle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,469 and Kissen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,289, describe helmets with ventilating systems.
For chemical-biological agent protection, more extensive protection is needed than that provided by ventilating helmets. This must be accomplished with minimal degradation in the crewmember performance and comfort.